Who Knew? II
by Crystal Joyy
Summary: Sequel to Who Knew? Leah moves to L.A. Emily and Sue get out of Jail. Will they try to hurt Leah and the babies again? Did Angela cheat on Sam? Sam's POV but may change.


_**So here it is. The sequel to 'Who Knew?' I'm calling it "Who Knew? II' but I suck at naming stories. But anyways, I'm getting kinda bored writing 'Misunderstanding' and I want you to leave me a comment on whether or not I should keep writing it. Reveiws give a inspriation and I haven't been geting a lot of them. Back to the sequel here's chapter 1. Again I'm not used to writing like this. I wrote all my other stories (Besides Misunderstanding) in play form so sorry if I made some mistakes or it isn't good enough for you. :)**_

**Sam's POV**

I heard a scream come from inside Leah and Josh's house. I know he would never hurt her but I had to be sure everything was alright. Without knocking I opened the door and saw Leah hugging Josh."What's going on?" Leah turned to me and I saw she was smiling ear to ear. God, I hope she's not pregnant. They just had three kids. "We're rich!" She shouted, jumping up and down. How the hell did they get rich? I mean sure Josh's job paid really well but most of that money went toward bills and the kids. Her smile went down a bit as she picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Josh's uncle died and left him all the money," I looked down at the paper and noticed it was a will. I looked over it once, twice, three times but didn't see Josh's name anywhere. i cocked my head to the side and looked in his direction. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could say anything Josh started. "He lived in a retirement home for 10 years after his son got tired of taking care of him,so he changed his will," he said wrapping his arms around Leah's waist. "I mean we got the money,"he corrected. Leah smiled and turned to me.

"We're buying a house in L.A.," Is she trying to give me a heart attack? What about the triplets? Sure I only watched them a few times but I felt a strange connection between me and them. Maybe it was a sign. Yeah, a sign that Leah and I shouldn't be apart because she might need me... who am I kidding? Leah has Josh, besides I can't just move. Angela would be heartbroken. If I begged them to stay it might seem weird. To them I was nothing but a babysitter. I sighed and got up from the table I don't even remember sitting at. "I gotta go," I said walking out, not waiting for a response. I heard Leah say something but I was already running full speed towards Angela's house. I couldn't wait to see my angel.

When Angela didn't answer the door when I knocked I used the spare key she gave me to open the door. She was sitting alone on the couch crying. She looked away when she saw me and tried to wipe away as many tears as possible. Was it something I did? the last I want to do is hurt the love of my life. I sat next to her and held onto her tight. "What's wrong?" She buried her face into my chest and strated to apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry,"she kept repeating. Sorry for what? Am I supposed to be mad? Did...she cheat? I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought. I had to remember this wasn't was Angela and she would never do such a nothing, but I had to make sure. I pulled her facing me with my hands still on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Ang, what happened?" I honestly didn't want to know, but I wanted to show her I cared a lot about her. She looked down at her hands and sniffed. "I can't tell you,"she admitted. "You'll leave me," My hands dropped from she shoulders and my eyes became unfoused. She did cheat. Why does this always happen to me? Haven't I suffered enough? I guess not. I got up and Angela grabed my shirt. "Please don't go. Maybe we can work this out," I was like puddy in she hands, but just as I was about to give in to her I heard a familiar name come from the news man on TV and head quickly shot in that direction.

They we're talking about Sue and Emily, who was let out early for good behavior. No, they were supposed to be there for six years, not three. Anglea hands were still on my shirt when I snapped out of my daze. I pushed them off and ran out the house. I would have to explain later but right now I had to get to Cheif Swan's house. Maybe there was a mistake. They got the files mixed up or Swan opened the door and let me in. I never really liked her after she said yes to marrying that 'leech',as Jake likes to call them.

She told me Charlie was in the living room but had company over. I rudely walked past her and stormed into the living room. What I saw made me gasp and choke on my own spit. What the hell is Sue and Emily doing here? I looked at Cheif Swan who was smiling like idiot. What the HELL! Why isn't he doing anything? They should be in jail! He looked at me and that retarded smile of his faded. He must have sensed how mad I was. "Sam, What are you doing here?" Is he really asking me this question? Then Emily smiled at me and said "How is Leah?" Oh, Leah! I have to warn her!

_**Not really a cliffhanger and it's really short but I really have to write more and I didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer. I'll post ASAP! I promise! :) Questions: Do you think Angela cheated on Sam? If not what do you think is wrong with her or happened to her? Do you think Sue and Emily changed? What do yout think Leah's reaction is gonna be?**_


End file.
